


The Angel's Gift

by TimeTravlur



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Indirect Self Harm, Mental Anguish, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravlur/pseuds/TimeTravlur
Summary: Paradise Lost (EGO Gift); +10 to HP, SP, Movement and Attack Speed. 1% Chance.An agent visits WhiteNight, as she always does. After all, he took away her friends, and she doesn't want more people to suffer.But things go a little more differently than usual.





	The Angel's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I typed up, about obtaining the Paradise Lost EGO gift. It...kinda went out of control.
> 
> Sorry that I don't have a detailed description for the agent, aside from their name.  
> Also, apologies if WN is.....severely out of character for any of you (then again there's not much to him anyway but idk)

" _Aisling. Qliphoth counter on WhiteNight has decreased to an unsafe level. It's time._ "

The order blared out on her device at a deafening level in her perception. As it was said, it was time to do her work.

 

It wasn't a long walk, as she was basically stationed at the hallway where this abnormality was contained at the start of the day, as she always has. When the day starts, the manager would always station her in a hallway. It was almost never the same hall in a row, but it was always for the same reason. She would wait there until she was called to do work; but occasionally she would be called to do work on other abnormalities and, on rarer cases, some suppressions.

They were never too far from her stationed post though. After all, it wouldn't be long until the angel would start beckoning.

 

She entered the chamber, the ambience of the facility cuts off as soon as she closes the door, and was left with deafening silence. The kind of silence where your thoughts would start to become a lot more louder than they seem, to the point where you start to wonder if someone else can hear them. Considering who she's dealing with, she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear every thought that runs through her head.

As she took to her usual place in front of the abnormality, kneeling (it's gotten to the point where she could basically leave a cushion there for herself), the angel greets her.

 

"Hello again, young Aisling. Thou hast been doing well, it seems. Good, good. It would be a shame if my most valued disciple were to have gone missing after all this time."

His voice, one that doesn't fit their appearance at all, echoes throughout the entire room. It was certainly more deafening than the echoing of her own thoughts.

 

Aisling looked down and kept quiet, unable to think of any way to start the conversation in a safe way yet. It was always the case with an abnormality. Say or do something wrong and it could spiral down into a string of bad work that will end in someone having to clean up someone else's corpse. Thankfully, she's gone through this enough times that she knows it shouldn't be too worrying.

 

"Thou must be tired, having to deal with life's constant troubles...Do you not want to rest? To get away from it all? I could help, if only you'll let me."

"...I'll be fine. I appreciate the offer, but life has been fine for me. I get to speak to you, after all."

 

" _You know it is a sin to lie, right_?"

The accusation hits Aisling like a weight thrown into her chest. This always happened, but she could never get used to it.

"I know, deep in your heart, what your desires are. Your heart is calling to me, reaching out to those you have lost. Your friends, my apostles...Do you not want to be reunited with them?"

 

Aisling grew ill, as the winged serpent continued to poison her with words. Her friends are dead. Taken away from her when he came to this facility, she kept convincing herself. They died the moment they transformed into those....things....

 

"As much as I want to....I can't."

"And why not, my young disciple...?"

 

She hated it. As much as she wanted her friends with her, as much as she hated having to deal with this monster all alone...The amount of death and destruction caused by this abnormality is too great. She had to bear this pain, for everyone's sake.

 

"I don't deserve _'salvation'_."

This was damnation. Having to deal with him having him talk of the new world he will create. His will that would be carried out by the hands of his apostles. She couldn't bear the thought of having to see them again. It hurt her. They looked like they were in pain, and the things they did...Any amount of pain dealt in this chamber would be better than seeing that again.

But it was taking a toll on her...Physically and mentally. Perhaps even beyond that. Like bits of her own soul were being chipped away, the longer she had to deal with him.

 

"Do not say such nonsense. If you didn't deserve salvation, I would have damned you on the spot."

Silence. Aisling feels feathers brushing lightly on her face.

"You have gone through numerous ordeals and have survived them all. The pests in this facility know not of the strength you hold...But I do."

 

He urged her to look up at him. The light was nearly blinding, and she sought to close her eyes and look away.

_**Do not deny me, for I am in front of your eyes.** _

But she couldn't help but glance at the being in front of her. With the light, she could only make out the vague shape of the abnormality, as well as his bright red eyes.

 

"If only you would listen to me, young Aisling. I have come to bring salvation to the world, and yet you and the world continue to deny me..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Several hands, actually. She couldn't see anyone, but she could feel them. Her friends have surrounded her.

She had to leave. The damage is getting worse. And yet she couldn't move. She could only keep kneeling as an unbearable invisible weight held her down. But it was warm; the light was warm, almost comforting. Had it not been for her own mind screaming for freedom, she would have drifted off into slumber in that warmth.

 

"But I have taken a liking to you. Had you been my 12th...Perhaps things would have been different."

Whispers surround her. Her vision blurs as an indescribable pain takes hold, yet her body did not move. Even if she wanted to fall onto the floor, to writhe in pain and scream as loud as humanly possible, she couldn't. The hands held her in the same position she had always been, kneeling in front of that serpent- _their savior,_ **_her messiah-_ **

 

No, _No-_ **_No‐!!_ **

Those thoughts will bring ruin, she knows that! She mustn't give in...Lives are on the line, countless people will be slaughtered if she even dares falter-

_But they know nothing about her, about anything she's gone through, they don't care...They never will-_

They don't have to, they don't deserve to suffer-

_But do you deserve to suffer in their stead!?‐_

 

Aisling tries to scream, yet all that came was silence. Warmth spread down her back as something sprouts out from under her skin, the sick sound of cracking rattles her eardrums as well as her very nerves.

A single, bloody wing spreads wide behind her-

And the next thing she saw was darkness.

 

* * *

 

A girl wanders in a garden, far far away.

It was quiet. Lonely even. But the girl didn't mind. After all, it wouldn't be lonely for long.

When the angel's duty is done, the garden will be full of people. All her friends will come, and she will be there to greet them.

 

Perhaps the angel, too, will-

 

* * *

 

Aisling drifts back into consciousness. A dull pain behind her as she picks herself back up.

 

"I believe it's already time for you to go. I shall beckon for you again when the time comes, but it will not be too soon."

 

How long has she been out, she wonders...?

Her back twitches as something flaps behind her-

_Wait_ , that didn't feel right.

 

"May my gift be a reminder of my fondness for you."

 

Aisling was now in possession of a single wing; and from what little she saw of it, it resembled the ones those...Apostles had.

_It gave her chills._

 

She quietly and hurriedly left the containment chamber, barely even noticing the amount of blood that was on her.

 

"Perhaps, when the time comes...You will come to earn the other half."

The abnormality, perhaps in a way that seemed out of place, had his usually expressionless face change to something akin to a small sneer.

 

" _It is only a matter of time..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Aisling has....some history with this abnormality. Maybe someday I'll type it up into something decent.  
> As for that odd hallucination near the end....We'll see. We'll see......
> 
> But thank you for putting up with my work ^q^ Considering this is the first time I'm posting fanfic in general, I hope it isn't too bad lmao.


End file.
